Regressed Emotions
by JivingwithRylei
Summary: Music Meister is back with another lesson for Kara...or is he? This time emotions will run high and Alex will have her toughest Supergirl challenge yet! Heavy with Danver Sisters.
1. Chapter 1

Alex Danvers, special agent to an elite underground government agency put together to protect earth and alien citizens from any and all acts wanting to diminish life on the planet, stood in her living room swaying back and forth tiredly. Pajamas on, fresh faced and so, so ready for bed but the growing weight on her chest and in her arms had her pushing sleep aside. At twenty eight, this was one of the last things she thought she would be doing, maybe in a few more years and after lots of missions sure but not now.

A whimper escaped tiny lips, the air puffing against the side of Alex's neck. Glancing down at the blonde toddler in her arms before caressing the locks out of the girl's face. Tired blue eyes blinked a couple times but refused to shut.

"Come on, we have a long day tomorrow." Alex whispered as she ran the tip of a blue soother across the toddlers' lips but the girl refused to take it. Running her wet nose along the top of Alex's pajama shirt as she hid her face.

"It's just me here." The agent assured.

Blue eyes scrunched and a few more tears leaked out but the tiny mouth opened and accepted the soother. Alex sighed gratefully as the clock struck 3AM. Walking to her bed she placed the girl on the bed, wrapped the blankets securely around her and then lifted the installed medical railing to make sure the girl didn't roll off before she went to her side and crawled into bed.

Snuggling into the covers she glanced once more at the now sleeping toddler. Reaching out, letting her fingertips ghost across the girl's face to remove wisps of blonde hair fluttering along her forehead. A cute scrunch of the toddlers face had Alex still for a moment praying not to wake her up but instead the toddler just inched slightly closer to the agent's warm hand. A gentle smile played on Alex lips.

"I love you Kara." The words echoed in the stillness of the room, "We will get this fixed and take that stupid fifth dimensional being out of existence for doing this to you."

Kara just sucked on her soother and sighed contently, warm and cozy under the covers. Alex turned over and faced the ceiling, letting her body relax into the bed. She never imaged sharing a bed constantly with her sister but couldn't deny that having the younger girl with her or at least in her sights allowed for very peaceful nights of rest and relaxation.

Closing her eyes while trying to shut off her over active mind which flipped through how to kill a being no one knew how to touch, how grouchy her sister would be in the morning, if she would wake up this one time without a toddler draped across her body, and the final thought as she drifted off to sleep, how this all began.

* * *

 **ONE YEAR EARLIER:**

The air was cool as winter approached. National City was beginning to set up for the holidays. Shop owners stringing lights across the front of their businesses and city workers putting up festive decorations on light posts and hanging banners across roads to indicate the Christmas Tree Ceremony being held in the park downtown. Crowds of people swarmed downtown sidewalks, some off to work, others to school and even more flooding the shops for presents and ideas or tourists meandering around and seeing the sites.

High above the city, a lone figure floated peacefully, taking in the sights, sounds and smells. The sun reflexed off the glistening water of the bay helping to warm the top atmosphere, "Supergirl, you there?"

Kara startled by her sister, Alex's, voice ringing through her ear, "What's up?"

"That's what I was going to ask. What you doing up there?"

"Relaxing." Alex gentle laughter is heard through the comms allowing a calm to settle deep in her bones. The small time away in Midvale really helped the two sisters reconnect even though they both were still hurting their connection was solidified again and that can get them through anything.

"Well, why don't you fly on over to the DEO, I have a project I need your help on."

"On my way."

The wind swept over her skin as she flew leisurely toward the towering building of glass windows located in the heart of the city. Sometimes it still surprised Kara that no one noticed her coming and going from the top floors or that black vehicles with tinted windows drove from the bottom garage out into the night but if the citizens of National City needed to turn a blind eye then she wasn't going to dwell on it either.

Her feet landed on the solid floor of the top balcony where the glass slid up to allow entry. The DEO was busy as usual with the daily grind, even when the city wasn't under attack there was much to do. Paper work, experiments, prisoner transfers/feedings/bathing and such.

"A little early for lunch," J'onn stated as he turned from the computer console he'd been standing over.

"Alex said she needed some help,"

He nodded and turned back to what he was doing before she strolled in. With everything going on in her life Kara was still a bit distant and J'onn was one of the only people in her life not pushing for more, he allowed brief interactions and simple words to be exchanged but even so the conversations were meaningful and helpful and sometimes just a needed break from emotional.

Spinning on her heel to head toward Alex lab where she was sure her sister was holed up but within two steps she was blocked by a very familiar figure, "How did you…"

Her words trailed off as everyone else in the area seemed to notice the intruder, guns flew up pointing in their direction, J'onn's face masked and he came to almost guard her back, while Kara could hear the heartbeat of her sister hammering away as she rushed to the side railing before running down gun drawn as well to stand across from Kara.

"Now is that anyway to treat an old friend," The man jested with a glint in his eye. Standing straight, proud and not in the least bit scared of the agents around him was the Music Meister.

"Friend…" Kara scoffed, "You almost got me killed."

Those words were not taken lightly for the agents in the room, for someone to almost take down their city's hero, well a lot of agents would lie but their hands shook slightly.

" _You_ almost got you killed… and I prefer to call our last encounter a…lesson and speaking of," he smiled, "Your brokenhearted emotions have been flooding the air ways and it's getting me down." His body moved slowly around Kara, all the weapons following his movements.

"You're here to help?"

"Yes."

"Why don't I really believe you?"

"Kara, Kara, Kara….I helped before did I not."

The superhero adjusted her stance but could not really deny his claim, though it eventually led to heart ache, at the time his 'assistance' certainly put things in perspective. Kara was not going to tell him that, "I don't want your help."

"Too bad." The Music Meister grinned before snapping his fingers officially knocking the girl of steel unconscious, her body tumbling to the ground.

"What did you do?" Alex growled, her weapon pointed a bit more firmly at his head.

He turned slowly to stare at the agent before him, tilting his head as his brown eyes regarded the woman. She was strong, caring, and loyal. Everything he knew and felt toward Agent Danvers radiated off of Kara Zor El and that was all he needed to feel to know that the only person who could help was standing before him.

"Let's just say I've made it so she doesn't have to be so….restrained."

"And that means?" J'onn asked from his spot leaning over Supergirl.

The Music Meister's smile softened, "Her body is now absorbing the yellow sun as if it was a red one. She will go through two stages until her emotions are back in balance and when that happens I will feel it and will return to make things normal again. Until then…"

He spun on his heel, the handkerchief in his pocket fluttering a bit on his chest, "Agent Danvers is now officially the older, stronger, rock in which our sweet Supergirl will no longer have the need to _restrain_ herself. She may let go and be caught." These last few words directed right at Alex, "So Agent Danvers….Catch!"

The man before all the DEO vanished, as if he were a dream because not one eye had left the hostile gentleman and yet no one could explain how he was no longer standing before them. The only remaining evidence he had actually been there was the downed super hero.

"Alex…" J'onn called putting the young woman back in action. She bolted from her spot, holstering her weapon as she came to kneel next to her Martian boss. Her brows shot to the top of her hair line and a gasp escaped parted lips.

Kara lay unconscious and transformed. No longer was she twenty six, strong, defined, a picture of young womanhood wrapped in a bubbly yet muscular body but was now a small, undefined, soft preteen, almost the exact representation Alex remembers from when Kara first arrived on Earth as a scared twelve year old who had just lost her entire planet and way of life.

"Kara?" The older Danvers slightly tapped her sister's face before finally running her fingers down the girl's cheek. The super hero groaned, shifted, and then deep azure eyes peeked from fluttering eye lids.

"What happened?" Kara groaned, her head was pounding, her eyes burned as she closed them again before fluttering back open to see her sister hovering, "I'm guessing he's gone?"

Alex was well aware this was going to be one of her toughest challenges; yet in the end if this could help her sister open up and not push her away, to be able to really feel for a change instead of constantly worrying about her powers getting in the way and hurting someone, than Alex Danvers was ready and willing to take this challenge on.

"He's gone." J'onn stated as he stood up. Kara shifted again, sitting up fully, getting a bit dizzy.

"That guy…" the super hero wasn't even sure where she was going with that sentence, she just wished he would start minding his own business and stay in whatever dimension he comes from. Standing up she was a bit wobbly, something felt off in her muscles, she felt weaker almost like the time she had solar flared. Shaking her head to rid herself of the dizzy feeling she finally glanced up at her sister, "…Alex?"

She had glanced UP at her sister.

UP.

Alex had not been taller than her for a few years now but this…this was, Alex was now much taller than her, in fact everyone in the DEO seemed to be relatively larger than her.

"What is going on?" Kara squeaked, eyes darting round.

"Come on. Let's go to my lab." Alex officially grabbed Kara by the hand yanking her away from the growing crowd who wanted to see their hero now reduced to the size of a child who seemed to be wearing a Supergirl costume.

Kara tried to stand her ground which usually resulted in Alex snapping back into place but not this time, the blonde's body jerked forward and in her shocked state her legs did not follow causing her to tumble forward. Alex turned and quickly righted Kara as if the girl almost weighed nothing.

"What was that? How did..." Kara tried to yank Alex back toward her but the older woman hardly swayed…she tried to fly. Nothing. She tried her heat vision. Nothing. Freeze breath. Nothing. Panic began to grip the young kryptonian's body. "Where are my powers? Why are you taller than me?"

"Kara…" Alex tried to get her sister's attention but the girl was quickly losing it. Kara's hands were moving quickly and questions pouring out so fast Alex was sure the girl would hyperventilate if not slowed down so she jumped forward, clasping her hand over her sister's mouth and her other hand positioned behind blond locks to officially confine Kara in a staring contest, "Kara…" Hazel and Azure eyes locked, "Try to calm down…let's go to my lab okay?"

Kara felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest, sweat beaded on her forehead, she felt slightly claustrophobic yet safe secured in the death grip Alex seemed to have on her. She nodded her head in agreement. The older woman slowly removed her hands from around the blonde's head, reaching her hand out for Kara to take.

The younger girl latched on, her clammy palm felt weird to both of them. Alex had never felt her sister's skin slightly on the cool side and more pliable…human and Kara had never felt Alex more firmly, usually all touch seemed distant, a slight pressure but now Alex felt real, tangible, solid….safe. The two now quietly made their way up to the lab away from all the prying eyes of the DEO.

 **Thanks for reading. Trying to get back in the swing of things, haven't written in a while and this is a first for the Supergirl Fandom. This story will probably be short, not sure how many chapters but if you guys have any scenes or suggestions you would like to see to stretch this thing out a bit I welcome them in the comments. Just remember Kara will still be her adult self to a point, memories and actions, though emotions will run high now that she isn't exactly in control.**


	2. Chapter 2

"…and everything was finally feeling almost normal again." Kara whined as she shuffled into her sister's lab, the place feeling just that bit more intimidating when most of the equipment was more eye level or above.

"Let's not get worked up yet, we don't even know what this…" Alex gestured haphazardly in the blonde's direction as she gathered her supplies, "…is yet. Now hop up on the table."

Kara rolled her eyes, her sister, always the scientist. Sighing she spun and marched up to the table only to find it a bit, higher than normal. She tried to jump up on it like she would if she was just visiting the brunette on any other day but her body only got about half way.

Huffing the superhero used her foot to scooch over a small step stool which allowed her to finally flop her butt down on the table. She looked up and saw Alex trying to hold back a grin.

"So…" Alex began with clear amusement in her voice, doing very little at hiding it, Kara just glared back at her, "…how are you feeling?"

Kara went to answer only to feel her body shiver at all the eyes peering into the glass wall separating the lab from the rest of the main floor. DEO agents gathered, huddled together whispering, and pointing. Alex turned to see what caused Kara's hesitation and anger coiled deep in her gut, she glided over to the open door slamming it close and flipping a switch which dropped blinders over the glass wall for some privacy.

The time flew by now that prying eyes had been averted. The two went through several tests, questions, experiments and to say the blonde was not at all happy with the results was an understatement. Her body was slightly weaker than an average human her size…

"Probably due to the rapid dispersal of yellow sun radiation." Alex had stated, "That might change once all of the red sun radiation takes over."

Her powers no longer existed which sounded right if her body was now absorbing the yellow sun as a red sun, she never had such powers on Krypton.

"Is there anything you can do?"

Alex shook her head gently as she laid her hand upon Kara's thigh, "There really isn't. I'm not sure what he did to you…"

A knock broke the conversation as J'onn came strutting in with Winn following puppy style after him, "Since you apparently think the medical staff here can't do their jobs, Agent Danvers, where are we with your findings?"

Alex knew she should have let others help but Kara just seemed so shy and vulnerable especially when the other agents had been watching them so minimizing the direct contact to others felt like the appropriate thing to do and Alex thought that very hard, hard enough to cause J'onn to almost reel back with the loudness but he stood his ground and gave an almost unseen nod.

Feeling satisfied that her boss and friend would forego any more lectures she plowed on.

"Her powers are gone and the yellow sun radiation is almost at 5% and falling quite quickly. I was able to draw blood without the help of our kryptonite needles, strength below what is standard for her height and age on earth and her intelligence seems on par for her correct age….other than knowing who she truly is I would just think…"

"…she's human?" J'onn concluded while scratching his chin, "Kara, do you know anything about how this could happen? Anything in the fortress maybe?"

"I am not aware. I can ask Clark….Clark, reporter, Oh My God Alex I have a paper due in like…"

Kara floundered for a moment in search of a clock.

3:45PM

"…two hours. Snapper is going to kill me."

The blonde slid off the bed intending to head straight for the door and fly back to CatCo; earlier she had only intended to take a small flight around town. Clear her head, relax and wait for her meeting with a contact where she would don her work clothes and get the facts needed to finish up the fluff piece Snapper Carr was slamming down her throat.

"Kara," Alex began as a hand snaked out and grabbed her upper arm officially holding her place, though glancing back the blonde had to choke back a surprise sob as it wasn't her sister holding her arm but Winn, her best friend. Water collected slowly in the corner of her eyes; he was the weakest of them all in strength and he held her there like it was almost nothing.

She knew rationally that this was logical, Winn was no slouch when it came to working out lately especially with his job here at the DEO and he was a full grown man compared to her small lanky teenage body but the mere thought caused a feeling of floating panic to seize her chest. She tugged back her arm needing to dispose of the contact to hopefully gain control before she lost it in front of her friends.

Winn was not holding on very tight, intent on letting go as soon as Alex had Kara's attention so when the blonde pulled away so strongly and suddenly, she slipped right out of his grip, tripping over her feet and headed toward the ground.

No one was fast enough.

The blonde slammed down on her butt, the pain radiating up through her spine. This pain was different than any of the other times she had felt hurt. Before it felt more like discomfort, far away, sore aching muscles or maybe a quick sear across her flesh before a soft uncomfortable throb but this….

She quaked as the sharp sting shook her core, traveled along her skin and twisted up in her stomach. Her breath hitched and her eyes swam with tears.

"Okay everyone out," Alex growled.

The others looked on for a few more moments and Kara sat there stunned and hurting before shuffling out in silence.

Alex moved slowly toward her sister, "Kara, are you okay?"

She bent down right next to the blonde who looked up, sad pitiful eyes locking with brown orbs of concern, "I fell…" she breathed out in almost awe of the situation.

"Yeah, you did." Alex almost fell back when the body of her sister collided with hers; arms circling her waist and a head thrust into her shirt as tiny sobs escaped the young girl.

"Alex I fell," she mumbled again, clutching the back of her sister's shirt, "I fell and I…it…it hurt but…and I…I'm crying…why? Why, Alex, does this feel….I feel…"

"Shhh, Kara its okay. Breathe, okay. Take small breaths, concentrate on my heartbeat." Kara wailed louder, clutching her sister closer and Alex felt like an idiot. The girl did not have her powers and could not use her super hearing to focus in on her heart and shut the rest of the world out like she normally would in panic situations such as this.

Instead of words, Alex shifted until Kara's ear was laid upon her chest and she held her closer, her other hand pressing on Kara's other ear, drowning out the other sounds. The blonde could not remember a time she sensed such warmth surrounding her, such security but it was exactly as she imagined a strong hug from Alex was like.

Kara didn't understand what was happening. She knew this was stupid. She knew she was twenty six, that she had fallen down before and that this was not a big deal, that she wasn't a child…even teenagers did not act this way which just made the ache in her heart grow and her hands clutch harder at her sister before getting scared she was holding too tight and she tried to pull away.

"I'm sorry, I…hurt you…" her words murmured with hiccups and salty tears.

"No, sweet girl, you weren't hurting me." This again made Kara feel worse and yet better as she wrapped all her weight and strength into Alex who just rocked her back and forth in a strong hold.

After a few moments Kara seemed to be able to relax though neither girl released their strong hold on each other.

"Did it really hurt that bad?" Alex whispered, sweeping some hair away from her sister's face. Kara pursed her lips in thought for a second before shaking her head.

"I think…it just scared me, mostly, I mean it did hurt. If felt different." she babbled without taking her ear away from her sister's chest where she could hear Alex's heartbeat. It was low and more of a thump than the strong sloshing and pumping she was so used to, "I still have my paper."

Alex wanted to laugh at how pitiful Kara sounded about writing an article but she also knew that her sister took her work, whether as Supergirl or a reporter, very seriously. She clamped down most of her amusement so as not to sound outright teasing, "Kara…I think what is happening now is more important."

Kara went to protest but Alex bounced her up and bit more, mostly to reshift the weight on her legs, and hugged her closer, "Shhh…I know what you do is important but look at the situation. I can call James and let him know what is going on. I'm sure he will help keep Snapper off your back. I also think you should call in sick for a few days, just until we figure something else out."

The blonde huffed even while still clutching the back of her sister's shirt, "I hate taking work off. Snapper is already mad because I missed two deadlines when dealing with the submarine at the pier."

"He…no never mind. I will call you in, we will say you lost your voice okay. Then we can try and relax the rest of tonight. Pizza and movies. We can shift around your sun room to make it feel cozier…"

Kara nodded, that sounded pretty good before she realized what Alex was saying, "I can't go home?"

Alex shook her head, "I don't think that is a good idea. We don't know how this is affecting you beyond what we see. You have no real immune system."

"I had a cold before." Alex just smiled gently at her sister.

"I know. But you still were absorbing the yellow sun. I don't think you could have gotten much worse but your system is returning to how it was on Krypton and that…that system has not been subjected to the Earth's atmosphere."

Kara finally sat back, her fingers clutched together in idle nervousness, "So you would feel better if I stayed?"

Alex nodded, "Exactly."

* * *

Meanwhile:

Outside the lab.

Oliver Muse, a mousy looking fellow with ear length hair that barely counted as regulation, a man so plain and quiet that he was easily over looked, scurried down many different hallways that lead further into the depths of the DEO. His hands shook somewhat with concealed nervousness even when he knew that this part of the facility was mostly abandoned. The subdivision had housed several containment units for a while before being decommissioned once the new containment units with specs on holding much stronger aliens and meta-humans were built a few sections over. Until the board could figure out what to put in here the area had been cautioned off.

No one would think to look here for him or anyone else. The perfect place to keep cover, to rebuild and take over. An inside job. Oliver shuffled over to a console he threw together, pressing a few buttons to activate and connect through a secure connection.

"Welcome Agent Muse." The computer wrote in a typewriter fashion.

"Log in needed: …" He quickly typed in his password before looking over his shoulder as if someone might be standing behind him before pressing enter.

"Transmission sending…"

"Hello Agent Muse. Has the serum been administered?"

Oliver quickly typed his reply that yes, the serum had entered Supergirl's blood stream and that no one suspected him. He explained that the hypno-charm had done its job of convincing the entire DEO that the Music Meister infiltrated the main bay instead of just a hologram of the Music Meister that Oliver had beamed down from the second floor before shooting Supergirl in the neck with a kryptonite laced dart.

"Very good. What is the subjects conditioned?"

Agent Muse wiped his brow before continuing on. He explained that he had not been able to hear much once the alien's sister ushered her into the medical bay, "…but age has been reduced and powers seemed to be gone."

"Excellent. Once the subject reaches critical age we will follow through with Phase 2. We will be in touch."

"Wait…" Oliver tried to type before the large printed words of Transmission Ended floated across the screen, "Damn it."

The man slammed his hand on the console in anger, he did his job and they couldn't even reward him with one look to make sure, to ease his conscious even just a bit. Before he could do anything in retaliation his phone rang.

"Agent Muse."

"Agent, please report to your squad. We have a situation downtown."

"On my way."

He clasped his phone shut, closed down the computer and rushed away from the area. Ready to take part in stopping another alien trying to take over his home world.


	3. Chapter 3

The hallway was quiet as most of the day staff was gone, the night staff was reduced to less than half though agents are always on call and the cleaning staff had yet to arrive. Kara's sun room was now set up like a mini hotel room, the sun bed was removed seeing as the young Kryptonian no longer needed it at this point in time. A large television that is used mostly for the tech sector was wheeled in and placed up against the wall. A moderate size bed that could fit both girls in front of the television and a small armchair next to the bed made up the rest of the comfy interior, and even though the room felt comfortable, Alex was still bubbling with nervous scared energy as she paced back and forth clutching her phone.

Kara was in the bathroom taking a shower, claiming she had to get clean and comfy for tonight's events. Alex was sure it was because, no matter how much the girl claimed she was fine, Kara was frightened and tired. Just needing a moment to clear her mind and get out of her now shrunken Supergirl outfit; all that was left was for the DEO agent to do was wait for her sister and do the one thing she was dreading. Call her mom.

The tests ran left a lot to be desired. Nothing could really be determined besides the fact Kara was physically younger and her cells no longer realized the sun was yellow and though she was keeping up a good front for her sister, she was worried. A couple vials of blood had been sent off to another DEO office that was more equipment for the science division than the military side of things. That location could run a better analyze especially since a lot of the science equipment had been damaged a few weeks ago due to an escaped prisoner.

At this point nothing was known, Kara's condition was very up in the area which twisted and pulled on Alex's nerves, her body felt like it was vibrating with energy. Normally she would call Maggie as a sound board, lay her troubles down there so as to keep the worry away from Kara who could easily drown herself in brooding thoughts. The blonde could be extremely happy and warm sunshine but she had her doubts, her troubles, and fair share of devastation that could effectively stall any forward motion. The past incidents to the recent melancholy and denial of her human side from losing Mon El was proof enough for Alex to keep her worries to herself

When Kara first arrived on Earth, it was hard. On her. On Alex. The whole household. Language was a barrier even though the pod Kara traveled in did a decent job at the basics but the little nuances, metaphors, and every day relaxed conversations slipped by her; simple sentences, suggestions or explanations sometimes led to the young girl hiding in the bedroom, arms wrapped around herself muttering soft reassurances to herself in her native tongue.

Alex was sure that she would have told Kara the truth, of how scared she was of this situation had the girl looked like her adult self but...and Alex knew she was being ridiculous but with her sister looking exactly how she had when she first arrived, well it was hard to remember that the girl was really a woman. Still Alex would just take a deep breath, call her mom, and try and make sure Kara felt happy and safe.

If she could get the nerve to call her mom.

Shaking her head at the sheer lack of courage she was showing in this matter, "I have taken on huge badass aliens, traveled across space to another planet, fallen in love and accepted myself and shared a bathroom with an alien sister…URG" she growled out before quickly dialing her mother's number.

Eliza Danvers was not a bad parent, she was a single parent for a long time and sometimes put too much focus on her oldest daughter to watch out for her younger daughter. Her parenting skills grew and expanded with the situations and the two had grown closer since talking during the holidays after Kara came out as Supergirl. Still it was difficult because Alex did not want to disappoint or be the one to tell her mom that she could not help her sister.

"Hello." The sweet melody of her mom's voice rang through the line.

"Mom, hey."

"Alex, oh honey it's wonderful to hear from you but couldn't you have called slightly earlier. It's almost 7 and I was just getting ready for bed." Since the girls left home allowing for more 'her' time, Eliza had put herself into work and hobbies which sometimes knocked her out early seeing as she was usually up around 4am watching the sunset on the beach during her morning run.

"Sorry. I know it's a bit late but..."

"Is everything okay?" Eliza asked sensing the hesitance in her daughters' voice; the first words she wanted to spit out was to ask if Kara was okay but she was doing better and took a moment to keep the conversation on the daughter she was speaking too, "Are you feeling okay?"

Alex smiled, she knew it was almost a knee jerk reaction for her mom to ask about Kara just like it was for the young scientist to put her sister before herself but she was proud of her mom for taking the heart to heart talks into consideration, "I am fine. Sort of. Getting there."

Eliza nodded even though Alex could not see her, "Okay….but like we talked about Alex you don't have to be. If you need to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks mom, I really appreciate it. But I am actually calling about Kara…" The brunette paused as she listened to see if any feet were padding her way but only silence echoed back, "Something weird…Kara was affected by something and well…I don't know how to help."

"Is she okay?"

"Health wise, I don't really know. Seems to be okay. It feels like she has been hit by the fountain of youth," Alex chuckled sadly, "Her body is that of when she came here mom but her mind appears to be her normal age. The radiation she picks up from the sun is now depleted and she is taking the radiation in as if it is a red sun."

Alex could hear Eliza gasp on the other end of the phone, she could just imagine her mom sitting down on the couch, hand on her mouth, "How does that even happen?"

"I don't really know. I have done as much testing as I can here; I sent some samples out to another location. I'm worried because her immune system is not protected anymore and I don't know what else we can expect. What if she de-ages more? What if she gets sick?"

"Alex, I'm going to be on the first flight out. I will be there in the morning so have J'onn get my ID ready at the main desk."

"Mom you don't have…"

"Nonsense Alexandra. This is my daughter and you…I will be there to support you as well." Alex felt tears gathering in her eyes but took a shuddering breath, "I love you and I will be there in the morning."

"Okay. I love you too, see you in a little."

The phone was hung up a few seconds later and though the situation was still in the air Alex felt a bit better. Taking a moment, letting her emotions settle a tad until tiny feet shuffling her way brought the young woman back to the present; brown eyes opened to see one of the cutest and devastating sites ever.

Kara was shuffling toward her at a slow pace, her wet hair clung to her skin while Alex's DEO issued gym shorts barely clung on to her hips and the sweatshirt appeared to be three sizes too big. Blue eyes tiredly wiped every couple seconds with a tiny hand and that brought the young scientist to the horrifying part. Kara was no longer a preteen, her body have shrunken another two to three years, possibly eight or nine now.

"Alex I don't feel good," Kara complained once she got closer. She basically walked right up and clung to her sister's middle, face hiding in the fabric and hands clasping around her back.

Shifting some, Alex brought her hand up and found her sister's forehead, "You feel a little warm sweetie. Let's get back in the room, I'll take your temperature and then we can watch something okay."

Kara nodded but refused to move from her spot. The two shuffled into the sun unaware of the prying eyes of Agent Oliver Muse who was diligently typing away on a notepad.

* * *

James Olsen sat impatiently at his desk, the clock ticking aggravating him more and more. The prints for tomorrow's paper still needed finalizing and a few official papers needed to be signed before he could even think about leaving the office. Though how much work he would truly get done was a mystery seeing as his mind was only on the situation with Kara.

After he had got off the phone with Alex about the pretend aliment and the true nature of the super hero missing work he had been on the go. Approaching Snapper to let him know, getting an ear full that Kara Danvers received too much special treatment around here, first with Cat Grant and now with James Olsen and Lena Luthor. James was quickly to shut him down but it was true and many employees had been whispering behind their backs about it.

Once Snapper was taken care of, the worse was to come as CEO Lena came gliding into the office asking if he knew where Kara was, they had a standing lunch date. He explained the same thing Alex said to him, the young reporter was out due to losing her voice and having a fever. He all but floundered for a reason to keep Lena from speeding over to the blonde's place with hands full of chicken noodle soup and comfort movies.

Though Winn kept him up to date via text messaging, the last couple hours have crawled, as he again glanced at the clock. The sun set late tonight, the last few rays glancing off glass windows into the office. James loved to stand on the balcony, staring out over his city, feeling the wind lap at his face and wondering if this is how the Super's or Cat Grant felt.

"James," he glanced up to see Lena smiling at him from just on the other side of the desk. Realizing he had been day dreaming he shook his head and smiled back, the fluttering of his stomach causing a small hidden blush to heat his cheeks, "I thought you were almost done."

Lena tilted her head and gave her signature smirk with eyebrow raise; the CEO dressed to the nines as usual with her hair up in a classic bun and her bright red lipstick (the only thing to show a bit of rebellion) standing out against her black and white ensemble. James knew he was in trouble and dangerously close to feeling the "L" word though the same could not be said for the woman he was pining for.

The two have shared some nice tender moments, once he got off his high horse and removed the stigma of Luthor from behind Lena's name. Some sweet kisses, romantic dates, as well as some hot and heavy petting behind work doors (Thank the person who made janitor closets), but lately he has felt her pulling away and was pretty sure the reason was, Kara Danvers. The Supers' always did have pull on the Luthor's. He was sure she either didn't know she had some attraction to the blonde woman or didn't acknowledge it but until she said one way or another he would take all he could get.

"I just have a few more things to finish up. What about you? I hardly see you leave this building before midnight and it's barely going on seven now…"

She laughed lightly, moving some loose hair out of her face, "Midnight oil is how I usually run things, yes. Though tonight I am feeling a bit peckish and thought to get something for Kara. Poor girl has just been getting the rough end of things for a while now and I thought I would try and cheer her up. Besides seeing a silent Kara just seems hilarious, that girl is such a ball of nervous energy. Such fun to mess with."

Her smile crinkled her nose giving James that flipping feeling in his stomach again until he realized what she was saying, "Oh…I don't think that is a good idea. Her sister, Alex, is staying with her at the moment."

"Alex is there…more the merrier. I am rather in need of some advice and she is just the person that could help."

Before James could dissuade Lena with a half thought up idea of dinner and time together the televisions behind him flitted and stretched indicating they had been hacked, again – he was going to have to find a better tech team and soon.

KADMOS flashed on the screen a few times.

"Do not confuse us with your nemesis Cadmus," a computerized voice spoke, the surround sound bouncing it around the room, "Our organization shares in some of their views but our methods differ. Today we only have one thing to say…Lena Luthor, open your eyes."

The screen flashed and a picture of Supergirl came up. Lena gasped, eyes wide as right beside the picture was a montage of Kara Danvers; Glasses off, hair down, shirt ripped open to show the 'S' logo.

"Lena Luthor. Welcome to the fold!"


	4. Chapter 4

The sun room was bathed in a bluish glow as the television played some old movie musical that Alex was not really paying attention too. No sound was heard except the gentle crooning of the lead actor/singer and the calm breathing of Kara who was snuggled up to her sister's chest while Alex lounged back in the arm chair next to the bed.

"I don't feel good," Kara whined quietly, eyes never moving from the action on the television screen and clutching her sister's shirt.

"I know sweetie," Alex replied for maybe the twentieth time, though it was starting to feel like the hundredth.

After taking Kara's temperature, 102.7, the two clambered into the arm chair to begin their movie night. Alex wasn't sure how much longer the girl in her arms would last seeing as the clock was about to strike ten o' clock and she was still waiting for Winn to get back with some medicine for Kara to take before she fell asleep. The doctor was out on assignment and it was easier to send the techie best friend off to the lab than to pry her clinging sister off her.

"Here…I'm here." Winn screeched as he rushed into the door breathing slightly heavily.

"Finally," Alex went to put Kara down on the bed but the girl whimpered, "I just need to talk with Winn okay. Just lay down and try and relax." The blonde girl nodded, "You have to let me go, Kara."

The girl looked down to see she still held tightly to her sister, "Sorry." She mumbled removing herself quickly and laying down, besides it was her favorite part of the movie and she wasn't a little kid who needed her big sister, though having Alex hold her did help ease the ache in her stomach and head; looking away from the television to see her best friend and sister talking in hushed tones did nothing to take away the growing fear, "Alex…"

The older woman turned, "I'll be right there Kara okay."

Nodding one more time, mostly to herself Kara refocused on the television. She wasn't a baby, she would lay here and suffer like every other human who has been sick. It wasn't fun.

* * *

"…how did that happen?" Alex hissed taking Winn's sleeve and yanking him slightly further from her sister.

"Alex…" she turned to see Kara looking pitifully at her, begging her to come back with those sad puppy dog eyes.

"I'll be right there Kara okay." The young girl nodded and went back to watching the movie so Alex turned back to the shaking techie in front of her.

"A group named Kadmos," Alex lifted her brow, "…I know, I know. But apparently they are not associated. They hacked Lena's office computers."

"Who all was there?"

"Just Lena and James." he replied, "And she isn't taking it too well."

"A Luthor not taking a Super's identity well…what a surprise." Alex scoffed.

"She's demanding to see Kara."

"Of course she is. She'll have to sign the forms, guh, I don't need this right now."

"How is she?" Winn glanced behind scary DEO Agent Danvers, which was how he thought of her when her anger got the best of her. There was Alex, Danvers and DEO Agent Danvers. Danvers was his favorite, she had the best sense of humor and Alex was a close second, she had the most warm inviting aura and the least favorite was who he was dealing with now.

"The doctor hasn't had a chance to check her out yet but her age is holding steady so far and her temperature is down to 101.2 but she doesn't feel good and she doesn't know how to handle it."

Winn agreed since he knew how much it sucked to be sick and most humans didn't know how to handle it sometimes. The techie couldn't remember Kara ever being truly sick besides the small cold she got when she blew her powers out fighting Red Tornado, even then the young reporter handled it well.

"But she's been sick before…" he started before Alex waved him off dismissively.

"She has but her body was still taking in the suns radiation and according to Kara this feels more real, in focus than the other times she has been hurt or sick."

"Sheesh," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Alex?" Kara called out. The two turned to look at the girl who was hunched over, "I don't feel good."

"I think she's going to…" Winn cut himself off and grimaced as Kara leaned over the bed and emptied her stomach, "…yeah, that. On that note I'm out."

He gagged for a second before running out of the room.

Alex sighed. It was going to be a long night as she looked at her sister with silent tears streaming down her face and watery eyes pleading with her to make her feel better, "Let's get you cleaned up."

She lifted her sister, who felt a bit on the light side, up off the bed, "What about?" Kara gestured to the floor.

"The janitors are in, I'll get someone to clean it while I help you out."

"I'm sorry." Kara sighed clutching her sister again.

Alex didn't respond at first, just held her closer as she walked toward the locker rooms. Once inside the spacious area she headed toward her locker. Placing Kara on the bench she spun the dial, opening the locker she grabbed her duffle.

"It's alright. None of this is your fault, we all have sick days."

"I don't," she responded scratching her nose, looking like a pitiful sleepy child, "or I didn't. I can't even remember what it was like to be sick on Krypton. All that time asleep in the pod, the years spent on Earth. I mean I thought it must be horrible, watching you get the flu made me feel really bad for you but I didn't – couldn't understand what it was really like."

Kara shifted again on the bench, her stomach doing flips and her limbs felt heavy, "At least I'm not trying to get you to eat or play with me." The blonde frowned remembering how she badgered Alex when the girl was down one summer.

She just didn't comprehend that the brunette wasn't just in a meh mood but was really sick with a high fever. Kara kept bringing food in, sure that Alex just needed to eat something to feel better – it always worked for her, though the brunette seemed to go even paler and then she would be in the bathroom throwing up. After a few hours Kara would beg her to get up and go outside – "The sun always makes me feel better" – she would say while gently pulling on Alex's sleeve. Eliza would than remind her that the sun could not help humans in the same way it did her, the best thing for the young sick girl was sleep. That summer was boring.

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's like whatever at this point but what is not whatever is that shirt your wearing, sweat much." Kara glanced down and sure enough her shirt was a bit on the heavier side and yucky, "But I don't really have anything else in here. I could go out…"

"NO!" Alex reeled back at the loud exclamation, "I mean…urg…Alex, I'm sorry. You have been really great but I know you probably need to get out for a little. I mean I would, actually I do, but you're right about me and the outside right now but that doesn't mean you shouldn't get some fresh air…" Kara trailed off as Alex chuckled softly, "…what?"

"Nothing. Your ramble. I swear if I closed my eyes I wouldn't even know you are three feet tall…"

"I resent that!" Kara stood and stomped her foot, "I am not that small."

"No lie, yeah you are. I mean, maybe four feet, but not much above that."

"That is disconcerting."

Alex nodded, "How do you think it makes me feel, shorty." Kara grumbled under her breath but said nothing more, "I guess I can have someone else go out or…"

Kara waved her hand, "No, you can go. I will be fine. I think I just want to shower and lay down."

"Okay than I will be back as soon as possible. Anything you want from your place?" She asked as she gathered a few belongs from her locker.

Kara tilted her head, long blonde hair tumbling to the side and a lazy smile appeared, "My blue blanket."

"Of course." Alex smiled.

The blue blanket was a gift from Eliza on Kara's first Christmas with the Danvers. It was a light blue that reflected the color of the alien's eyes. Soft, fluffy and comfortable. Kara spent many nights wrapped in it as it reminded her of home, the sheets she used to lie upon made from fabric three planets away, quite expensive – "Nothing less than the best for my girl," – her father would proclaim wrapping her up in the newly bought piece.

"I'm going to hop in while you're gone." the blonde gestured to the showers just behind the agent, "I hope it helps."

Alex finished gathering her stuff, huffing her light duffle bag onto her shoulder and closing her locker, "Okay. I'll be back as soon as I can. I left the medicine on the table in the Sun Room, make sure to take it." Kara agreed before the two began to move in opposite directions and then Alex stopped and turned, "Hey, Kara."

Kara turned with another tilt of her head, "Yeah?"

"At least you can go shirtless for a while." Alex laughed good-naturedly, skipping out the door with the sounds of Kara's outrage trailing after her.

Kara than stopped for a moment before continuing to the shower; she had always missed going shirtless on hot summer days. On Krypton it was not unusual to find whole families at the 'beach' with almost nothing on as the sun beat down on the planets inhabitants. The heat was not exactly like here on Earth but it was enough for a few hours of bliss in the water. All ages took some time off from busy schedules to relax; it was rare, Krypton was a planet of structure, but welcomed by all.

* * *

Oliver sat in the tiny diner down the street from the DEO, sometimes he just needed an escape from constantly looking over his shoulder and hoping the other agents didn't suspect him of anything. It was quite exhausting.

"Any other news?" his laptop beeped with an incoming message.

Setting his burger aside for a moment, "Subject seems to be running a fever. Lethargic."

"As expected. Previous subjects had the same symptoms. Administer the corrective serum within the next 48 hours to counteract."

How was he expected to do that? Getting close to the superhero was like getting next to a high paid CEO or well secured celebrity only ten times worse. Security agents roamed constantly, the older sister was always around and his boss, he swore could read minds at times, was always lurking somewhere.

"What if the serum is not given in that period of time?"

The computer seemed to have gone 'quiet' as he waited for a response. The blinking cursor twisting his insides as it sat waiting for a command to be given on the other side of the line.

"What if your body is not found?"

* * *

Lena Luthor sat on the balcony of her high rise apartment, a glass of red wine –filled for the second time – moved slowly in her glass as she unconsciously moved her wrist in a circular motion. Eyes shiny with the beginnings of a buzz settling inside her body, warming against the winter chill in the wind ghosting across her skin.

After an hour of being stone walled by James, excuse after excuse because after she accused him of knowing the secret – he did know who Superman was – he couldn't deny that he had known about Kara. Kara, her best friend. Another swig of wine, chuckling at the thought of how Kara – another sip – would react knowing her name at the moment drove Lena to drink. After that hour she had stormed out of the building barely escaping James who was running after her. She doesn't remember getting home or showering or the first glass of wine she had apparently poured and slammed like Gatorade.

There are so many questions running through her mind as the hazy of drink settled on her brain, torn between anger, knowing and sorrow.

Anger. Hadn't she given up so much and done enough to prove that she was loyal, helpful and not at all what most perceived a Luthor to be. She stopped bad guys with tech weapons, she sort of killed her ex-boyfriend to save Kara's – sip – life from those nano bugs. Turned her mother in and change a chemical formula to SAVE alien lives instead of taking them like the rest of her family. Why wasn't that enough?

Knowing. She knew. Somewhere deep in her brain, she knew her friend was Supergirl. It was obvious, the lame lies – the girl could not lie to save her life, "I flew here…on a bus." – The constant disappearance, sometimes knowing more than she should and saying as such before remembering herself. It was there but Lena didn't want to know. She wanted to pretend at least a bit longer. A friend who was just that and no more, someone to talk with that had no connection to the Luthor's and who didn't see her as just her last name. Lunches, laughter, mundane to the extreme, though nothing with Kara – the last of the drink disappeared – was truly mundane.

Sorrow because those times might not happen ever again. Could she get past this feeling of betrayal? Anger?

Lena needed to see Kara, needed to know that the reason wasn't because she was a Luthor or that she wasn't trusted. There had to be a good explanation. All the times the two have talked, how much more meaning could have been felt and given without the secrets of their lives getting in the way.

And what's worse is she had not had contact with Kara or Supergirl for hours, the hero nowhere to be found in National City saving lives or the blonde reporter laughing adorably with Lena for another late night chat on the phone before bed. James had said that Kara wasn't well.

Lex explained how Super's couldn't get sick, at least not in a human way, which meant it had to be bad for Kara to be missing.

Before she was aware of what she was doing, her bath robe had been changed for comfy sweats and her keys were glued tightly to her hand. Out the door and into the cold air. No time to wait for her driver. She was going to find some answers and tonight.


End file.
